The Nightmare
by AzazeDoesFanfic
Summary: Gumball wakes up, to find Darwin sleeping, he goes to wake him up, but can't. When he finds out Penny is having the same problem with Carrie, he feels they need to talk about it. No way, they are still unconscious during school? Gumball and Penny are just confused at what to do. While Darwin and Carrie are having some of their own problems.


**Note:**

 **A poem by Patrick Star,**

 **Roses are red,**

 **Violets are blue,**

 **I don't own the Amazing world of Gumball,**

 **You probably don't too,**

 **I don't own Patrick either,**

 **So don't even try,**

 **To get me for piracy,**

 **Your going to lie.**

 **This is my first Fanfic,**

 **So please just don't judge,**

 **If you comment incorrectly,**

 **I will sure hold a grudge,**

 **This is a short one,**

 **I might change them soon,**

 **Or make real fanfics,**

 **Instead of scripts I assume,**

 **Ruining your childhood, at least once a week.**

 **Hearts From Azaze**

The Nightmare (A Carrie x Darwin Story)

Settings: School/Dreamland

Main Characters: Darwin/Carrie

Minor Characters: Gumball/Anais/Penny

Gumball: C'mon Darwin, you're gonna make us late for school!

Darwin: *Snore*

Gumball: Anais!

Anais: What?

Gumball: Can you help get Darwin out of his bowl?

Anais: Why would I help you?

Gumball w/ cute face: Because I'm your big brother…

Anais w/ cute face: But I have tiny hands… What could I do?

Gumball w/ cute face: Make a plan that gets Darwin to the bus without me having to drag him downstairs?..

Anais w/ cute face: But you're responsible for your brother and me because you're older…

*Cute face staring contest*

Gumball: Uh what's the point. I can't compete with that.

*Gumball drags Darwin downstairs*

*Gumball feeds Darwin Daisy Flakes while his mouth is closed*

Nicole: Honey, the bus is here!

*Bus Drives away*

Gumball: Aw man. We missed the bus. Darwin: *Snores*

Gumball: Dude, wake up.

*Pokes Darwin*

Gumball: Ugh.

*Scene Shifts to Carrie's House*

*Alarm Rings*

Carrie: *Snores*

*Vladus comes in*

Vladus: Carrie, you are going to be late for school.

Vladus: *Sigh*

*Vladus dials phone*

*Scene Shifts*

*Penny answers phone*

Penny: Really? Oh… I will be right over Mr. Krueger.

*Scene shifts back*

Penny: Why is she…

Vladus: I'm not sure, but I casted a touchable spell. You should be able to carry her.

Penny: Ok. Hopefully she wakes up soon though.

*Scene Shifts*

*Echoes are heard while Darwin stands alone*

Darwin: Hello? Anyone? It's just a dream. *Nervously Laughs*

Carrie: What? Oh. Another of these dreams. I'll wake up. *Nervously Laughs*

*Mall forms around Darwin*

Darwin: *Sees Gumball*

Darwin: Oh Gumball! *Runs into invisible wall* Wait!

*Gumball is small and buys new pet fish*

Child Gumball: I'll call him John. Who needs Darwin anyways.

Darwin: No, No, NO! That's not how that happened.

*Darwin and Masami kiss, and Gumball and Penny kiss*

Darwin: What? That. That's wrong. That isn't what happened.

*Watterson house forms around Carrie*

*Vladus walks out of mirror*

Carrie: Dad? Do you remember me?

Vladus: Should I know you?

Carrie: What? No… No… Stop doing this!

*Carrie's House Forms*

Carrie: Leslie, Penny, Gumball help!

*Completes incantation but fails*

Leslie: Uh, I told you she couldn't do it.

Penny: She never does anything right.

Carrie: Gumball?

Gumball: You'd think a ghost would be useful.

Carrie: No. Why? Why? NO!

*Gumball and Penny are both on bus with unconscious friends*

Both Gumball and Penny: Uh? We need to talk.

*At Lunch*

Gumball: I don't even know, he was fine the last night!

Penny: Yesterday Carrie was herself. I don't know what happened. Her dad looked worried.

Gumball: Whatever it is, it better end quick. I don't think being a professional unconscious fish lifter should be my profession.

Gumball: I mean it's not like they both specifically did something to make this happen to them.

Penny: I'm really scared for them. They could have amnesia when they wake up.

Gumball: Yeah.

*Spoons food into Darwin's closed mouth*

*Scene shifts*

Darwin: Please leave me alone! I don't want to become sushi.

Carrie: You'll never get to my mind! So *pant* you should give up now.

*School and Gargaroth form around them*

Carrie and Darwin: Huh?

Darwin: No, no, no, no!

Carrie: Please stop it!

*Carrie kisses Gargaroth*

Darwin: That's it!

*Invisible wall breaks around him*

Darwin: You aren't gonna take her from me, anymore then you take anything from me! That is it! You have gone too far!

Carrie: Darwin?

Darwin: Carrie? You are in my dream?

Carrie: It's not a dream! You are being controlled. Please stop! Get out of my life!

Darwin: Carrie, no… I'm the real Darwin

Carrie crying: No *sniffle* Your a fake. Like all of this mirage!

*A black and purple snake like wisp comes out of Gargaroth*

Darwin: Whoa… *Touches it* Ouch! It stung me!

Carrie: It really is you!

Darwin: Yeah, but… what is that thing.

Carrie: It is a Nightmare Bug. It Creates bad dreams.

Darwin: Well this is the worst dream ever.

Carrie: I've never seen one grown like this...

Darwin: What does it do.

Carrie: It tries to mentally assault you to insanity.

Darwin: So… It's bad?

*Carrie rolls her eyes*

*Creature starts glowing*

Darwin: Um… That's bad right?

*School forms*

Carrie: We have to get out of here. He is going to control our friends and infect us with the bug!

Students: You've fallen to my trap, Carrie and Darwin…

Darwin: Run?

Carrie: Run.

*Running up stairs*

Rocky: Hey dudes.

Carrie: Rocky? You're not bugged?

Rocky: I am, but I'm just a little slow.

*Get's Bugged*

Rocky: Hey dudes…

Darwin: Run.

Carrie: Yep.

*On roof*

Darwin: Wait isn't this a dream?

Carrie: Yeah. So?

Darwin: Well don't you ever have a dream that you like.

Carrie: Yeah.

Darwin: And then you use your mind

Carrie: Yeah. *Looking behind, Bugged students getting closer*

Darwin: To make that dream even better

Carrie: Sure, but hurry up.

Darwin: Well couldn't we do that with this dream?

*Hector smashes ground, and they fall*

Carrie: Are you suggesting controlling dreams?

Darwin: Why? Is it a bad Idea?

Carrie: *flustered*: No, I mean, I agree with it.

Darwin: Great, imagine non-real things!

*Darwin summons storm of Sardines*

*Carrie summons ghosts*

Students: You have wronged for the last time Darwin Watterson and Carrie Krueger. This was supposed to be a fun game, but you have brought it to survival.

*School forms around them, lights are off*

Voice: It is time to face your worst nightmare.

Carrie: I can handle this!

Fake Darwin: No Carrie, you are useless. I wouldn't let you inspirit my toaster. It's too precious. *Bold Words* You. don't. Matter.

Carrie: D-Darwin. What do you mean?

Darwin: Don't listen to him Carrie! He's a fake!

Carrie: You. You think you can inspirit my b-. Friend like that?

Fake Darwin: You think of me as your boyfriend? Ha. That's sad.

*Carrie's eyes turn evil and ghosts drag the fake into the underworld*

Voice: Soon…

Darwin: Carrie? Carrie? Stay strong Carrie! Where are you, you monster?

Fake Carrie: I? I'm a monster to you?

Darwin: What? No, no, no. Not you. I was-

Fake Carrie: Is that what you think of me Darwin Watterson? *Cries*

Darwin: I didn't mean to- It was- *Whine*

*Hears Carrie's voice*

Carrie: Always watch your back Darwin!

Darwin: Wait a minute. You're not real. You're a fake! Get out of my mind!

Fake Carrie: You're not good enough for me Darwin Watterson.

Darwin: Impostor!

*Tackles Fake Carrie and throws onto ground*

*Fake Carrie disintegrates*

Voice: Soon…

*Scene Change*

*Everybody in class bored, Ms. Simian rambling about equations*

Gumball: Pass this to Penny

*Masami rolls eyes and passes the note*

Penny: Ms. Simian, may I go to the bathroom, please?

Ms. Simian: I'm not sure, may you?

*Slowly walks into hall*

Gumball: Ms. Simian, may I go to the bathroom.

Ms. Simian: Three hours of detention.

Gumball: What the What?

Ms. Simian: You didn't say please.

Gumball: Ugh.

*Walks out of room*

Gumball: Penny?

Penny: Yes

Gumball: I need to talk with you about Darwin and Carrie. I think we should bring them to the nurse.

Penny: Wow. Actually that is a really good idea.

Gumball: Pfft. I just want to get out of class.

*Penny rolls eyes*

*Gumball peeks in class*

Gumball: Ms. Simian, Can I-

Ms. Simian: One hour more detention.

Gumball: Why?

Ms. Simian: For not knocking on the door

*Gumball sighs and grabs detention slip as well as Darwin and Carrie*

Gumball: Why can I touch Carrie?

Darwin: Her dad put a spell on her.

Gumball: Oh.

*Knocks on nurse door*

Nurse: Yes?

Gumball: Yes we have two unconscious probably dead students.

Nurse: Sorry, I'm working on a fake stomach illness, come back later.

*Gumball walks in, throws Tobias out, and drags Darwin and Carrie in*

Nurse: What's their problem.

Penny: They don't respond to anything.

Nurse: Nothing?

Gumball: Nope.

Nurse: I know exactly what is wrong with them.

Gumball: What?

*Watch beeps*

Nurse: Sorry kid, that's my break.

Gumball: But our friends.

Nurse: Stop right there.

*Shuffles out of room*

Penny: I hope they are ok.

Gumball: I hope.

*Scene shifts*

Darwin: Carrie?

Carrie: Darwin?

Darwin: I'm scared

Carrie: The real Darwin would know the answer to this question. Why can you see, me, a living ghost.

Darwin: Uh...

Carrie: It is you!

*They hug and both blush*

Carrie: Well that was a horrible dream. I hope it's done.

Darwin: It wasn't that bad.

Carrie: Why?

Darwin: Well, you were in it. And that makes it great for me. *Blushes*

Carrie *sheepishly*: Well-

*Both get close and start to pucker*

*Dream fades*

*Gumball and Penny watch Darwin and Carrie wake, then Darwin and Carrie start hyperventilating*

*They laugh and hug, but soon realize Gumball and Penny are watching*

Darwin: Um…

Gumball: Let's just… give you some time

*Gumball and Penny leave room*

Carrie: Well, quite an adventure.

Darwin: Yeah.

Carrie: But I did never get to have that kiss…

Darwin: Hehe

Carrie: Would you mind, redeeming that for me now.

*Darwin and Carrie pucker up and kiss*

Voice in the void: I will have my revenge, Carrie and Darwin. Someday. Just have to wait. You will break soon enough.

*End*

 **Note:**

 **I hope you guys liked it,**

 **This was prewritten,**

 **If I don't change my format soon,**

 **Let me be smitten,**

 **Please don't blame me,**

 **If I made spelling mistakes,**

 **Really It's the story,**

 **That takes the real cake,**

 **I might do a rewrite,**

 **If anyone suggests it,**

 **But if not,**

 **I'll go on with this skit,**

 **I'd really like a little more time,**

 **But I'm about to run out of rhymes,**

 **Hearts Azaze**

 **Also Lots of hearts to copy and paste.**

 **And less hearts to my phone, making it harder to type.**

 **And I'd like to thank the academy.**

 **Can't forget the academy.**


End file.
